


"Did you miss me?"

by PotterWhoLockLin



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Moriarty?!, Return, Sherlock's back!, Stayin' Alive, Surprise! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterWhoLockLin/pseuds/PotterWhoLockLin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh fuck! Moriarty?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Did you miss me?"

"England," said Mycroft resignedly.   
Outside the car, Mary looked at John. "But he's dead. You told me he was dead, Moriarty."  
"Absolutely," John replied. He felt surprisingly...ok about the whole thing. Perhaps what with Sherlock rising from the dead, he's just managed to get used to various people doing the same. "Blew his own brains out."  
"So how can he be back?"  
"Well, if he is..." John said, turning, "he'd better wrap up warm." He smiled, a wry attempt at a grin. "There's an East Wing coming."  
The plane landed on the Tarmac.

***

"Good to see you back," said John to Sherlock, who had just disembarked from the plane.  
"I've only been gone for five minutes," Sherlock replied sulkily, a veritable toddler. Meet Sherlock Holmes, the world's only four-year-old Consulting Detective. "I haven't yet been informed of the nature of the issue that brings me back here."  
Mary grew serious. "Sherlock, Moriarty...he-" she faltered, worried about how he would take the news. "He's-"  
"-back," John finished, glancing up at his friend to see how the news had hit home.  
He'd expected Sherlock to look worried, scared, angry, even. But nothing could have prepared him for the little smile that crossed the detective's face.  
"Sherlock...?" Mary said, looking a tad concerned. Sherlock ignored her, walking round to Mycroft, who had got out of the car. They exchanged words, a brief round of sentences that was conceded in a handshake, and they both got in the car. John and Mary followed.  
"Where are we going?" John asked, and, as usual, he was greeted with silence. "Great," he huffed. "Just great."

***

They arrived back at Baker Street in good time; Mycroft had told the driver to ignore usual driving precautions, a command that John was sincerely regretting.   
Sherlock opened the front door.  
"Stay here," he whispered, and began creeping slowly up the stairs. John waited all of four seconds before following.  
They had to stop every so often to navigate a particularly creaky stair. John wasn't that sure what they were being quiet for. Then, as they ascended closer to the flat, he heard it.  
The faint strains of "Stayin' Alive" reached their ears.  
John opened his mouth to say something, only to have Sherlock immediately place his gloved hand over it. They continued in silence, stopping just short of the door.   
"Stay here," Sherlock repeated. This time John actually did.  
Sherlock pushed the door open with just the tips of his fingers, and the noise inside grew louder.   
A person was sitting in Sherlock's chair, but it was tilted so that it was impossible to see their face. They were wearing an expensive suit, and their phone lay on the armrest. It was still playing the song.  
A slim hand reached up from the depths of the chair, and pressed a button on the phone, turning the sound off. The occupant swung round in his seat to greet them, and the mere sight of his face was enough to cause John to freeze. Sherlock didn't react.  
They both stared in the very "not dead" face of Jim Moriarty.

"Surprise, Bitch."

**Author's Note:**

> Got this from a prompt...thing on Tumblr. What can I say? It made me laugh. Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated :).


End file.
